She's Always been there
by MissAngelikalub
Summary: She's always been there as a stanger then a friend and more Angelikas a type of person who just cares too much and she meets her match when she runs into a mr Stuart Pot.. What will faith hold for them? Sucky sum.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi My name is Angelika**

**This is my fanfic if you don't like don't read!**

**It's a 2DxOC story**

**[I DO NOT own Gorillaz]**

**'BEEP BEEP BEEP'**

I slam my alarm off and get out of bed

"its _tooo _damn early" I whisper to my self

I get up and look at the calender '_June 29th 1998'_

"Oh great I have a shift with Paula the man-eater!" I roll my eyes and walk in to my bath room to shower..

I soon get out and get dressed i put on my mint color skinny jeans and a black tank top, I put muse in my long brown hair and fix my bangs. I then put on my make up eyeliner only.

I put on my black flats and make my way down the stairs out of my flat

"Yo Angelika" My friend Henry yells out we are also room mates

"sup!" I smile and my friend

"So we are on with clubbing tonight at Midnight songs?" He ask

"Yeah but im totally going to be a third wheel with you and Monica!" I laugh

"no you wont we are all friends! Plus she wants to hook you up with someone." He smiles giving me a cup of juice

"no im okay, im enjoying that single life" I smile

"Well alright" He looks worried

"But hey I got to go before im late then the man-eater will kill me.." I start walking out the door

"eh Good luck with that!" he yells as i close the door

I jump in my little white beaten up car and im off to work!

I soon arrive to DD's CDs and Records

I put on my cheesy name tag _'Hello I'm Angelica DD's Good friend need help?'_

I walk inside to be greeted by Paula

"Hey" I wave to her

"OMG I have some big news for you" with her huge grin

"What is it dear?" Not ready for a story

"I meet the most amazing man he is such a doll! a bit thick in the head tho" She goes on to say

"well he's taking me to lunch and out tonight" She smiles

"well congrats im happy for you i hope everything turns out great" I smile back

"Well love ive told you many times if you want a date lose weight remember the saying it rhymes" she smirks

"No i rather have curves then be a twig with not but no hips and a size B cup, I'm proudly a DD cup nice hips and okay but dear you're the only one who thinks im fat my doctors said my weight is great" I smirk back

"Well all i see is fat." She stairs with her mouth open

"Close your mouth dear i see your buck teeth." I smile

Next thing i know she '_accidentally'_ dropped water on my lap

I get up about to punch her when (the store owner) comes up to me

"Now Angelika claim down go clean up in the bath room I will talk to Paula" She pushes me to the bathroom

I look at where she dropped the water _omg it looks like i pee my self.. _I tried to dry it up as much as possible and fix my hair and touch up my eyeliner i looked in the mirror at my tanned skin and body _maybe i am fat.. _

I walk back out in to the store and look around i see Paula flirting in the corner with some guy and with a customer so I go and sit by the register

Next thing i knew i felt a tap on my shoulder

"Hi im looking for Paula I'm sup... DId you pee your self mate?" He rubs the back of his head

"Oh yes I did hun and im just showing it off" I notice his hair is blue and he has..No eyes?

"errmm im sorry?" he looks uneasy

"I didn't pee my self Miss Paula over there dropped water on me..." I looked at him serious

he does say anything just stares at me _erm this guy seems thick in the head.._

"Sir is there anything i can help you with?" I wave my hand at him

"Sorry mate im looking for Paula im taking her to lunch" He smiles widely

_oh my where is his front teeth.._I think

"well she's over there helping that consumer" I point but she's already walking this way

"Hello 2D love!" she hugs him and gives him a kiss on the cheek

"SO i see you meet my man Angelika" She smirks

"No well yes but she doesn't know my name" 2D says cutting her off

"I'm Stuart but everyone calls me 2D" he puts out a hand to shake mine

I shake his hand "Nice to meet you Stuart im Angelika" I smile

Paula jumps in right away okay i will be back in an hour see you later, She starts pulling Stuart out the front door while 2D kept staring back at me.

"Angelika.." I hear calling me

"yes ma'am?" I smile

"I need you to close tonight at 7pm" She hands me keys

"I though Mary was coming in at 2 to close?" I frown

"Well she can't come in today she said her baby is sick" she gives me the keys

"alright tell her i hope the little one feels better soon

The day was pretty slow we didn't sell much today and when Paula got back all she did was make fun of me and talk about Stuart and something about playing guitar in their band.

Finally 7 comes around and I close

And my my way home to go out tonight!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2..**

I soon get home and greeted by Monica

"hey get dressed so we can go" She smiled widely

"Okay" I smile

I got up to my room talking a quick shower and start getting dressed I put on a baby blue staples dress that cuts off at my knees and i fix my hair and put on my eyeliner and pink lipstick

"looking good!" Monica and Henry give me thumbs up

We all leave the flat in Monica little black car with music bumping!

We soon arrive to the club and Henry doesn't drink so he driving tonight Monica and I go to the bar and order some drinks.

"I will have a sex on the beach!" She smiles at the bartender

"I will have a shot of tequila and a lime" I smile too

"RIght away ladies" He yells

When they bring out the drinks Monica grabs hers and gets up

"I'm going to dance with Henry or I can stay here with yo..." I cut her off

"No NO have fun at be here!" i smile and wave bye to her

I sign and take my shot and order another one

"That ones on me love" I hear a man sit next to me

"I've never seen many ladies take a liking to tequila"

I turn and look at him he has black hair greenish pale skin and a pink eye

"Well im not like every girl" I smile at him

"Well I'm Murdoc" He holds at his hand

I give him my hand and he kisses it which catches me off guard I blush

"I'm Angelika"

"Beautiful name" He smiles

We talk for a while we drink and next thing i know im Buzzing

"Wanna Dance" He asked with a smile

"yes" I smile back

So we go out to the dance floor and we dance together and enjoy the night when Monica comes up to me shit faced drunk

"We leaving Angelika" I frown

"OKay let me say by to Murdoc" She smiles

"Let him take you home" She winks at me

"I don't know"

murdoc joins in

"Al take you home" He smiles and then says

"but first let's get you something to eat first"

We soon go out side to his car which is nice and he takes me to a diner called

"Misty's"

"I have a couple of friends meeting up here is that okay?" he asked me

"sure that's fine" I smile

I soon see a couple of familiar faces walk in

"On its YOU" Paula blurts out and Murdoc looks at her confused

I don't say anything but stare

"I'm guessing you know each other" Murdoc whispers to me

"I work with her and i meet him today he's stuart" I whisper back

They both sit with us at the table and the waitress comes and gets our drink order

then comes back and to get our order

"She will take everything on the menu" Paula points and me and laughs

I stand up and start tearing up

"why are you such a bitch to me? I don't understand you I'm the only person that works with you that nice to you" I grab my purse and walk out the door

I turn to see Murdoc and Paula smiling at each other and Stuart coming after me

"Where you going mate?" Stuart ask following up me down the street

"Home. Nice to see murdoc thought that was funny too so why are you not laughing?" I turn and look at him

"Murdoc is no good he just uses girls gets in their pants i and i didn't think it was funny at all now come on you can't walk home alone.. maybe just come back?" Stuart Grabs my wrist and i snap

"Don't touch me just go back to Paula Im not going back there." I look at him

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you Stuart but I'm not going back there" I stand there looking at him

"Then let me walk you home" He smiles

"Paula isn't going to like that you should just go back.." I start walking again

"I'm going to follow you anyways it's not safe and she's friends with Murdoc shes okay" He says

"Alright i live six blocks that way" I point

As we are walking to my flat he talks to me

"SO how old are you mate?" He looks over at me

"im 18 what about you?"

"I just turned 20 last months" he smiles

I smile but say nothing

"So well you're not a talker?" he frowns

"I'm sorry I just had a really bad night I don't think ive ever felt this low about my self i feel fat ugly and well erm sorry I know you don't wanna her all that mess" I look down at the floor

"Your right I don't because mae you're not fat nor ugly don't let people get to you, I think you very beautiful" He smiles at me

"I know your telling me this to make me feel better"

"no im not im being honest"

"Your too nice how are you with someone like Paula?" I look at him

"I just fell in love with her deeply and quickly I don't know but i think she's the one" He smiles to him self

"Well I'm happy for you then Stuart" I try smiling

"Well there my flat" I said standing in front of my house

"thanks for walking me home and sorry for the drama back there"

Next thing i knew he bent down and gave me a hug a whispered

"It's no problem mate glad we became friends"

I wave to him bye as he walks away

As soon as i get in Monica attacks me

"That's a different guy what happened to the other guy? he's kinda cute? Why did you walk home?!"

I put my hand on her shoulder

"I have a story to tell you'

and close the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. **

The Next day I got called into work around noon I got up and got dressed and took a shower,

I put on my jean shorts and an over size shirt with a zombie on it i did my hair make up then i grabbed my keys and wallet and went out the front door. On my way to work all i could think about all the drama that happen last night. How I got played and how rude I was and how I made another friend..

I soon get to work and see Paula car there too.

_"Great" _I hit my head on the string wheel

I put on my name tag and walk inside

"WHORE!" I hear right when i walk in

I see Paula pointing at me and

my boss looked confused so did other costumers

before i could get a word out she came charing to me

"I can't believe my boyfriend had to walk you home. DID you fuck him? Did you kiss him? I should punch your pretty little face!" She screams on the top of her lungs.

"I didn't do anything claim down Paula he even told me how much he loves you jeez back off I don't want him he's just a friend!" I walk pass her

She grabs my shoulder

"No NO there will be no 'friends' there he's mine back off anyways no one whats you. Murdoc just wanted a lay" She smirk

"Look Paula just shut your mouth and leave me alone im in no mood to deal with you now." I slap her hand off my shoulder and start walking to the back room again

Next thing I knew I felt someone pulling my hair

"PAULA!" I scream

I turn around and she punches my face and we start fighting I bust her lip bruise her eye and he nose is bleeding, i have scratches all over me,

I can hear our boss yelling at us to break it up but ive had enough this is happing NOW.

Next thing i hear is the front door of the place open I hear Stuart yelling

"STOP BOTH OF YOU JUST STOP!"

He grabs Paula and gets me

"Look what she did to me 2D! She just attacked me" SHe started fake crying

"NO you started with me as soon as I walked in the door, stop playing like you're the victim" I yell

"Angelika I think it's better if we don't talk, What if you did something worse to her?" Stuart voice faded

"That's right Angelika think it's better if you find else where to work" let me go and looked worried

"SO i'm getting fired because she started with me?" I look at who can't even look me in the eye

"That's fine. I'm out and by the way Stuart I didn't believe what you told me last night and now i realize what kind of friend you would have been." I walked pass him heading back to my car

I see him walk out side with Paula on his side and him glancing back at me I roll my eyes and drive off

I get home and walk pass my friend Henry who was wonding why I'm home but im in no mood to talk i go in my room and close the door lay down and fall asleep

A couple of hours later my friend Monica comes in

"hey is everything okay? Henry told me you seemed upset"

"I got fired" I have no expression on my face

"WHAT?! you are their best worker! and you put up with a lot of shit!" She yells

"Well it Paula's fault.." I look down at my hands

"Did you at lasted kick her ass?"

"I was untill her boyfriend broke us up"

"You mean that Stuart guy the one who walked you home?"

"Yeah and he was mad too so i lost a friend i just made i guess"

"I'm sorry love!" She frowned

"No no its okay she started and what kind of friend is he to act like that to me? My feelings are not hurt"

I lied of corse :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After all that it was a real challenge to find a job we at lasted a good one and its been about 5 months nothing has really change on my well just my hair, My hair was longer and had a peak a boo blonde which means when i have my hair up you see the blonde on the back of my hair. I still live with Henry but Monica lives with us and we moved to a different city close to the old one, after that whole losing my job thing we moved a month later we all felt like change was for the better. The new flat we lived in was better a bit nicer and safer since i had gotten my new job thing have been easier for me and my friend, its payed a lot better than my old job. Which I heard closed down because they lost a lot of money, poor ...

"Angelika!" I looked down the stairs

"You ready?" Rachel ask

"Yeah I will be there in a minute" I smile back at her,see I made a new friend her name is Rachel and she was nice enough to get me a job at a place call _camden brownhouse _I'm a cocktail waitress and I sing on some nights if a band or singer doesn't show which is fun and its extra money, I meet her at one of my dancing classes a couple of months ago

We get into her car and drive

"So remember when I was telling you about that man im dating?" She smiles

"Yes 'D' I believe?" I say

"Yes that's him he's in a band called Gorillaz and they are going to be at the club tonight hes the singer!" She squeaks

"That's great!" I smile widely at her

"He Going on after you at Camden's, He invited me and that's why i wanted to ride with you"

We soon arrive to the camden brownhouse and right away i go to the back dressing room and start getting ready

but before i do that i look at the calendar to see my day off today _November 5th 1998_

I sign and put on a black cocktail dress and sit in front of the mirror

"Oh he's here!" I hear Rachel yell

I put on my make up and fix my hair curly and long Rachel comes up behind me

"Beautiful as always" SHe smiles

"Thanks" I smile at here

"Ladies and Gental men May I present Miss Angelika! Shes one of our top singers here at camden brownhouse!"

The crowed roars

"Shes going to sing a song by Monica Angel Of Mine"

I step out to see a crowed some faces new some old

but then i see blue hair man with Rachel I froze

_Stuart..._

I still felt bad on how I told him off I really hope this isn't Rachel's boyfriend

"Miss. Torres? I hear Fred say to me"

"Oh! Hello everyone welcome to camden brownhouse!"

"How is everyone tonight?!" I smile

Everyone shouts and yells good

"Okay band let play!"

The music started up

_When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of mine_

I look at you, lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of Mine

How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine

I see couples dancing I see Rachel and Stuart dancing but he kept looking at her then me, maybe he remembers me? I'm glad he's not with Paula.. This is a perfect song for him and Rachel_  
_

_Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of Mine_

What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show  
You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)  
When I lost all hope, you showed me love (Boy you showed me love)  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (Right on Time)  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine)

I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if it were new,  
Every breath that I take, the love that we make  
I only share it with you (you, you, you,you)  
When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine

You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah yeah yeah)  
When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy You showed me love, uh huh)  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (But boy your right on time)  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine, oh mine)

How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow

I start to tear up

I have a flash back of my exboyfriend Luis we meet when we were 13 and stayed together till we were 17 only because he died from a car accident.. I never got to tell him bye or how much he ment to me we never got our future with wanting to get married have children..

_I look at you lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine_

At the end of the song everyone is clapping and cheering and I bowed and started walking back stage with the curtains dropping

I walk back to the mirror sit in front of it when i hear Rachel walk in

"Hey that was so good love!" she smiles as i turn to her with my eyes full of tear i couldn't speak

she frowns"whats wrong"

"Nothing nothing just memories from when i live in the states" I wipe the tears away and look at her

"Its okay I promise" I try smiling at her

"Well okay also D said he knows you and you two used to be friends"

"I did like months ago but i didn't know him that well"

"Well they are about to go on wanna watch?" She laughs

"Sure" I get up and follow her to the front of the stage I see that Murdoc guy and believe me you dont forget someone like that.

"They might sign the first album see that man over there?" she points to a man

"Oh wow good luck to them! Smiffy is hard to please" I smile at Rachel

"This is gorillaz everyone hope you enjoy!" Fred yells out

"Hello my names 2D and this our band Gorillaz hope you like it" He smiled and waved

Try to see myself what goes on  
Make it up myself, I'll never  
Always told my thoughts aloud  
Then another day I shut up

Back to the sand, doing what you can  
Bound to be gone, danged a loser  
Found out right then they were fed up  
'Cause everybody said to shut up

Yeah!

Thought you might care what goes on  
Try to say what up? I'm fed up  
Everybody said to shut up  
The last time I told them what up?

Down with the sun I knew that I was done  
Did it to my self, did it to my self, and then  
All this time I said I've been fed up  
'Cause everybody tells me shut up

The energy in the room was amazing everyone loved them I saw Whiffy face he was really into in which is amazing I mean i never seen him looked so happy

I knew Mr whiffy Smiffy he soon got up and came up to me

"I want you and the cocktail waitresses tomorrow night to host a signing party for this band where they live, talk to your boss". Soon he walks back stage

I saw Rachel's face and how happy she is

"Yay! I knew they could do it!" she jumped up and down

"Great! Okay i need to take to Frank I will be back okay?"

I find Frank and explain he's happy shit i would be too if i was making a ton of money on a party

I find Rachel and Stuart talking I feel nervous i really don't want to go back to them what if Stuart tells her about what happened between me and Paula? what if she thinks I'd do that to her? I would tho she's a great friend. I wait till i see Stuart and the band leave and walk over to Rachel

"Oh you just missed D!" She frowns

"Oh sorry dear, are you going to the party tomorrow?" Hoping she will

"No I can't i have to work ugh that club is awesome but so damning!"

"I wish you could so atlest i would have someone to talk to" I frown

"well theres D, Its getting late we should go!"

"Yes my shift just ended 5 minutes ago let me clock out and change then we will hit the streets"

"Oh D invited us to eat with them tonight" She tells me as we get in my car

"Oh its okay I don't really wanna go"

"Can you drop me off at Misty's? I wish you would go."

I frown remembering that night there

"Sure are they going to take you home after?"

"yes ma'am" she laughs

we soon pull up to the little diner and i watch her go inside i see Stuart and Murdoc then I see a little Asian girl and a huge man with them I know they are party of the band i seen them play with them.

I drive home home that tomorrow night will go by fastly,


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5..**

The next day went by pretty quick I was ready to help out at the signing party i was co manager which i just had to make sure everyone i worked with was doing their job while i was also waitress there too.

I took a shower and put on a Black and white dress that's staples with some black heels. I do my hair and put on my make up I do my eyeliner and pink lipstick and i put on my gold seahorse neckless.

I check my self in the mirror and head out to the car, and i look at the paper Frank gave me which had the directions to the place. I soon see a huge place i mean it's a mansion not a beautiful one just a huge mess

I drive up the long road..

_oh my god is that grave stones..._

I get to the top and see Franks car and a couple of other cocktail waitresses and the bartenders car

I knock on the door

"Well I havent see you in a while doll face"

"Hi Murdoc its nice to see you too."

"You have a lovely voice by the way come on in!"

"erm do you know where Frank is I have to help set up"

He points and walks off I somehow ended up in a kitchen when the little asian girl comes in and jumps close to me yelling

"NOOOODLLLEEEE! NOOODLLLEEEE!"

"Noodle?" I ask her

she nods

"WHats the matter?"

She points at a cup

"Oh you want something to drink well how about some water"

She nods and i had her a glasses of water when a the big man walks in and looks at me

"What is she drinking?!" He yells I was a scared but not surprise

"She asked for something to drink well kind of but i gave her some water, I would never give a child anything else that has alcohol" I tell him

"Oh thank god i had someone try to not too long ago thanks im Russel by the way" he smiles

"I'm Angelika" I wave

"Oh you're the woman who sang before we went on, D wouldn't shut up about you"

"Yes im her and im surprise havent see nor talked to him in 5 months"

"Ah that's a shame well you're a great singer by the way hope to see you around the party" He walks out carrying Noodle I guess to lay her down to see but what is she doing here in a house full of men?

Soon the party starts and there is so many chicks so much booze, I need fresh air

I walk out on the back porch and sit by the pool looking at the sky

"Hello..Long time since i seen you" I look behind me to see Stuart standing there

"Oh hey" I turn around take a deep breath

"SO how have you been? I've been looking for you for the past couple of months" he sits next to me

"I've been better than got better. Why have you been looking for me?"

"Well you were right about Paula.. and i wanted to apologize I shouldnt have acted like that" he looks at me but im still looking up at the sky

"Well its okay.. I forgive you Stuart and i moved from the house thing were bad after i lost my job"

"You're the only one that's calls me that" he didn't respond to what i just said

"Stuart? well that's your name is that bad?" i look confused

"No no not at all just ever since my accident everyone call me 2D or D"

":Well what happened to your eyes?"

"well Murdoc knock them to the back of my head well that how we meet?"

"Then why do you talk to him how did he knock them back?"

"Well I was working and he drove right into the window and at the time he only knocked one in.. I was in a coma and he had to watch over me and we went for a drive and no he didn't buckle me in so he hit the brakes and BAM! i went threw the window and there goes in my other eye and we my front teeth too" He opens his mouth and shows me his teeth

"Well what about your hair? It doesn't look like dye it looks natural" I touch his hair

"Well mate, when i was young i was playing in a tree and i fell out and so did all my hair me mum is a nurse and gave me painkillers for the massive headaches and well it grew out blue" He smiles

"SO since you asked me questions can i ask you one?"

"Sure Stuart"

"You don't have an english accent where you from?"

"Well no im not from here I moved here after I turned 18"  
"But why did you?"

"I'm from the States I'm from Texas well I was with this guy until I was 17"  
"IM sorry to hear about that, bad break up?" He frowns

"Well we never broke up.. He passed away.. He was in a gang during a gang war he was shot and died I left the states because last I heard they were looking for me I had to keep my brothers and sisters safe so I left knowing they wouldn't be hurt." I frown and turn and look at Stuart

"I'm sorry to hear that.. that's rough"

"It's okay he's in a better place and from when my cousin has written me they are fine"

"It must be hard not seeing your family you seemed like you were close to them.."

"2D! 2D!" I hear Murdoc drunk yelling

Murdoc comes outside and grabs Stuart

"Come on these lovely ladies wanna have a chit-chat" Murdoc laughs dragging him in

"But I have a girlfriend Rachel!" He yells and murdoc let's go knock Stuart on the ground

Murdoc rolls his eye and walks inside. I walk over and Stuart looks up and i give him my hand to help him up

he stares at me and says nothing not letting go of my hand

"You have pretty eyes"

I turn my head and blush but i think about Rachel my friend one of my best friends

I get a hold of my hand and look down at my hand

"Th..Thanks I should go inside and serve more drinks to help people get even more drunk"

I walk away but then turn around and look at Stuart

"Also congrats on the signing"

I continue to walk in

The party is soon over there are drunk people passed out everywhere and Stuart had to be rushed into the e.r because someone knocked his tonsils out.. Me and the people i work with gather out stuff and leave

I don't think i ever seen so many drunk people

_oh my is that a zombie in the distance?_

_couldnt leave any sooner .._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6..**

Almost two months has gone by and now i live on my own Monica and Henry are not getting married and she's about 3 months pregnant I didn't feel it was right to keep living with then i now live in my own little 2 bedroom flat with is nice but can get lonely at time, I havent seen much of Rachel lately last I heard thing are started getting better for her career at S CLUB7 I understand she doing great and that's all i wo\ant for my friend but i had lunch with her about 3 weeks ago and she was talking about ended it with Stuart

_"Murdoc is ruining it for me he's always trying to touch me and my career is growing this is the hardest thing i ever had to do"_

That one thing keeps playing in my head I felt bad for both they seemed so in love.. I tried to convince her it will be okay but she didn't wanna hear it,

Its new years eve and everyone has plans well everyone but me, Monica and Henry went to the states to celebrate and visit their families and Rachel well i havent heard from her.

"Guess its the bar tonight!" I yell

wow no ones around i feel extremely stupid.

I go up to my bedroom to get ready I put on black skinny jeans and pretty mint colored top with a jack that has hello kitty on the back i put on a black scarf and i do my curly hair and make up i put on my heart chain that says "forever"

I soon leave and head off to _Trick or Luck bar _I arrive and sit on the stool

"What can I get you doll?"

"Hey Lucky I will get.. Cranberry juice with captain Morgan,"

"RIght away doll"

I give him money and he hands me the drink I spin around on the stool and look around and see all these friends and couples celebrating laughing having a good time but i see a man crying in the corner we it looks like he is..

"Lucky who's that?"

Lucky turns and looks

"Not to sure he's been coming almost everyday for the pass 3 weeks and drinks him self silly and crys he doesn't bother no one man seems down on his luck but we have all been there" He laughs

"I should see if he's okay?"

"alright doll let me know if there's any problems" as he shines a shot glasses but look worried

I walk up to the man he has his hood over his head hes talk and lanky he has his head on the table i tap his shoulder and he looks up at me quickly

"Are you okay sir? I heard you crying from over there" I point back at the bar

"Angelika" I heard the man squeak out

He pulls back his hood and i see Stuart with red puffy eyes and he smells like beer and cigarets

"Oh my Stuart i look at you! whats the matter dear?!" I sit down next him and the next thing i know he put his head on my shoulder and crys Ra.. Rachel she left me.. I miss her so much" I rub his head

"I'm sorry I know it hurts everything will be okay"

I lift up his head

"Hold on"

I get up and order my self another drink and Stuart water.

"I don't want water I wanna drink untill I can't feel anymore"

"Well im not letting you get any more beer i think you drank too much" I pat his head

"I love you" he kisses my cheek i push him away

"Stuart what are you talking about?" I look at his confused

"I love you Angelika I can never stop thing about you.. Your eyes.. smile... everything"

"Stuart you were just crying for Rachel your drunk" I frown

"Can I eat something?" he rubs his belly and laughs

"How about this Stuart I will take you down the street to the coffee shop I will get you a cup of tea and some donuts? it will help with all the drinks you had.."

I look at my watch its _11:40pm_

I help Stuart up he is tumbling every where he's much taller than me but i mang to get him down the street into the shop and sat him down and got our order

"So why are you not celebrating with the rest of the band?"

"Why bother? they are all off doing their own thing"

"Hmm i feel ya I'm alone too but not anymore see we can keep each other company like real friends, eat up it will help with all that beer."

he eats and drinks some of the tea

"How have you been love?" he smiles

"Love? that's a new one what happened to Mate? and ive been good i have my own place and I still work at the same place" I smile back

"Thats good to hear"

"HAAAPPPYYYY NNNEEEWWWW YYYEEEAARRR" Everyone shouts and you see couples kissing and people clapping and people running up and down the street

I turned to look at Stuart and he kisses my cheek

"Happy new years love" he smiles widely and trys to kiss my lips I turn away quickly

I laugh

"Stuart your drunk you don't even know what you're doing"

"I do know what im doing im trying to kiss you but you wont let me" He frowns

I frown back I know he didn't mean it I mean maybe he's so drunk he thinks I'm Rachel but i look nothing like her

"BLAAAHHHHHH!" I look down to see my snow boots cover in vomit

"Lets go" I grab Stuart and rushed him out before the store owner notice he rushed over to one of the trash can on the side of the road and vomits in it. i pat his back and tell him to get it all out.

"Thank you" he whispers

I clean off the vomit off my shoes  
"Stuart how did you get here?"

"I walked.. I think..:"

"Well you're not walking or driving i will give you a ride home.."

"I don't remember how to get there..."

I sigh

"Okay its freezing out here you can stay at my house my couch pulls to mattress that okay? I don't remember how to get to your place"

"Okay"

I get him into my car and drive him to my flat and help him inside I sit him on the love seat in the living room

I go and get extra blanks and pull out the bed and make it and i go into the kitchen and get some painkiller and water

"Here take this it will help with a hang over in the morning" He takes the pills and drinks the water

I show him where the bathroom is and if he needs me i will be in my room down the hall he lays down i turn on the television for him and put the trash can by him just incase,

I go back to the my room and take a shower i put on some black short shorts and an over sized blue shirt and layed down

_why did he try to kiss me.. it has to be a mistake im sure he wont remember this in the morning.. I know im over reacting more than i should.. _

I soon feel asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7..**

**This is going to be 2D's POV for this chapter**

I got up with my head spinning and i hear a knock on the door but who would be knocking at my door so early i sit up to see Angelika opening the door

"It's okay Stuart go back to sleep" she pats my head and smiles

I look around this isn't my room or even kong how did i get here? I remember seeing Angelika and talking at the bar but i don't remember anything else. I look at the door to see a couple of men and instrument suite cases

"woooh Angelika did you get lucky last night!?" One of the men shout Angelika smacks his head

"No he's my house guest all of you go the music room and set up al be there in a minute"

I see the men heading to the room and Angelika comes to me and sits next to me,

shes wears jeans and a pink top shes fixed up like a doll

"Listen Stuart i made you some breakfast eggs bacon and toast its on the stove eat when your ready and help your self to anything to drink just let me know when your ready to go home al take you" she smiles and i nodded to give her the okay I stumble to the kitchen and grab my plate of food and sit it at the table i also get some apple juice that was on the table and a glass from the sink and sit down and eat this is so good

No one really makes a meal at Kong...

I hear them playing music and Angelika singing

I finish up eating and put my plate in the sink and walk down the hall

I feel my head pounding but not as bad as it should be I find the room and walk in

"Everyone this is Stuart a friend of mine" Angelika says I wave and then Angelika points at the men and lady

"This is Ray that's Ben And that's Fred And she's Misty" They wave back

"Your welcome to stay we are just practicing for tomorrow gig" She smiles at me

I nod

_Misty is kinda cute.. _I think

"Okay next we will play Selena dreaming of you"

The music starts up

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Wonder if you ever see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside  
Would you even care?

I just wanna hold you close  
But so far all I have a dreams of you  
So I wait for the day  
And the courage to say how much I love you  
Yes I do!

I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Corazón  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
I can't stop dreaming  
Cómo te necesito  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
Mi amor, cómo te extraño

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe  
That you came up to me and said "I love you"  
I love you too!

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly

Dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Endlessly  
And I'll be holding you tight  
Dreaming...with you...tonight!

I smile and clap she has such a beautiful voice,,, I then hear misty speak up

"Maybe we should do "that boy is mine"?" Misty winks at me

"Sure why not!" Angelika smiles

"the boy is mine by Brandy and Monica" Angelika says

The boys start the music up again

Misty:  
Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?

Angelika:  
Uh huh, sure you know, you look kinda familiar.

Misty:  
Yeah, you do too but, umm, I just wanted to know do you know somebody named  
you, you know his name.

Angelika:  
Oh, yeah definatly, I know his name.

Misty:  
I just wanted to let you know that he's mine.

Angelika:  
Huh... No no, he's mine!

You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
seem 2 b confused  
He belongs 2 me  
The boy is mine

Misty:  
I think it's time we got this straight  
Let's sit and talk face to face  
There is no way you could mistake  
Him for your man are you insane

Angelika:  
You see I know that you may be  
Just bit jealous of me  
Cuz you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me

Misty:  
You see I tried to hesitate  
I didn't wanna say what he told me  
He said without me he couldn't make  
It through the day ain't that a shame

Angelika  
Maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna change something that's so good  
But my love is all it took

Both:  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

Angelika:  
Must you do the things you do  
You keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it girl it's true

Misty:  
I think that you should realize  
And try to understand why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside

Angelika:  
You can say what you want to say  
What we have you can't take  
from the truth you can't escape  
I can tell the real from the fake

Misty:  
When will you get the picture  
You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
And if you didn't know the boy is mine

Both:  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

Angelika:  
You can't destroy this love I found  
Your silly games I won't allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel

Misty:  
What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
This special place in my heart  
Cause he was my love right from the start

Both:  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine

Both:  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

Angelika:  
Not yours

Misty:  
But mine

Angelika:  
Not yours

Misty:  
But mine

Angelika:  
Not yours

Misty:  
But mine

Both:  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
the boy he's mine

After that song I clap

"Okay everyone that's it for today its new years lets not worry about work, tomorrow we will go over the songs before the gig. As for today we are done" Angelika says

Everyone packs up and heads for the door and then misty hugs me and hands me a paper

She giggles she has short blonde hair and brown eyes

she leaves and Angelika closes the door and laughs

"Looks like a soon to be girlfriend" Angelika smiles

"No No NO mate not ready for a new relationship" I rub the back of my head

"I heard she's a good lay from Fred" Angelika starts laughing

I put the paper in my pocket

"I will NOT be calling her" he laughs

"Sure sure okay"

"What happened last night?"

"Well you got drunk at Trick or Luck and well i took you to a coffee shop where you threw up on my boots and you couldn't remember how to get to your place so i let you crash on my couch"

"I can get you new shoes im so sorry" I frown

"Its okay don't worry about it i cleaned it off" Angelika gives me a hug

"Ready to go home?"

"Yes mate"

We soon are on the road on the way back to kong and we soon get there

"Wanna get off for a bit?" I smile at her

"If they dont mind"

"No they wont"

We get off and go inside and go into the living room where Noodle and Russel are sitting

ANGELIKAS POV

The little girl jumps on me as soon as I enter the room and yells "Noodle" and hugs me

"She always takes a liking to you as soon as she sees you" I hear the man say

"I'm Russel and she's noodle if you forgot" He laughs

"Sorry im not to well with names but i do remember you two!" I smile

"Your petty 2Ds girlfriend?" I hear noodle say smiling at me

I turn red and see Stuarts faces turn red too

"You should be he talks about you a lot" Russel says than laugh

"No baby doll, im his friend" I explain she frowns the jumps down to watch the television

"Let me give you a tour" Stuart grabs my hand lead me around this huge scary house

the house is big some is nice and some is messy and scary and now we are in a parking lot he takes me to a room

"This is my room" He smiles and jumps on his bed

he has a messy room which makes me think of my cousins room during my young teen years

I sit on the edge of his bed

"What are you doing tonight?" Stuart ask me

"Nothing just going to be at home" I try to smile

"why?" he turns red

"well i wanted to see if you wanted to get some dinner tonight?" he ask

I frown when he ask

"Like a date?"

"No no just as friends just please let me" he smiles

"okay" I smile back at him

"I will pick you up at 7" He gets up and hugs me

I hug him back

"Okay"

he walks me to the door and we wave to each other bye


End file.
